1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxes and housings for electrical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates weather-resistant electrical enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical boxes used as connection boxes, receptacle boxes and switch boxes are typically constructed with little or no protection against the entry of moisture, dust, particles, rain and direct impingement of water. The primary purpose of the standard enclosure is to prevent inadvertent contact with the body, tools or other objects that would cause damage or a safety hazard. In a clean, dry environment this would normally not be a problem. In an area where exposure to contaminants is continuous, special enclosures are available that are designed to withstand the elements, but they come with some inconvenience such as special mating parts or caps that must be opened or removed for use. In areas where the possibility of exposure to contaminants is intermittent or only remotely, possible, the additional cost and inconvenience of the special enclosures makes them prohibitive.
What is needed is a device or devices that can be used with standard enclosures to improve their ability to withstand the environmental conditions without the use of special mating devices or caps and their attendant cost and inconvenience. An example of this would be an area that is protected against the spread of fire by a sprinkler system. Activation of the sprinkler system would permit the resultant moisture to enter unprotected electrical devices, causing short circuits, grounds, personal hazards and loss of power to circuits that may be vital. Another example would be in a garage or workshop where woodworking or metalworking is performed. The buildup of sawdust or metal dust in electrical boxes can cause serious problems.
Various attempts have been made to provide weatherproof electrical junction, switch and outlet boxes and covers, particularly for use in outdoor environments.
Many prior designs purport to make electrical receptacles more-or-less weather-proof by attaching some sort of hinged cover (or covers) to the face of an outlet box, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,381. In other prior devices, a slide-type connection is provided between a box and an outlet cover, so that the cover may be temporarily slid out of the way in order to make a plug connection, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,614. In all such prior devices, the cover member is rigid and requires displacing the cover member in order to insert or disconnect a plug into the electrical receptacle.
In some prior devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,021, although a plug can be inserted into the outlet without complete detachment of the device's cover, the outlet's water-resistance is compromised (often significantly) whenever the cover member is repositioned for insertion of a plug into the outlet.
In other prior devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,108, one or more hole is provided in a cover or box member, through which can pass an electric cord that is attached to a plug, thus reportedly providing some measure of weather resistance while a plug is inserted into the electrical outlet. All such prior devices typically require that a cover be “opened” for insertion of a plug, and then that the cover be “closed” after the plug is inserted, in order to operate as designed. In most such prior devices, weather-resistance is compromised by the opening through which the electric cord passes.
In some prior devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,097,474 and 4,424,407 and 7,097,474, the cord openings are provided with sealing-type members that reportedly form a weather resistant seal between a housing and an electric cord attached to a plug. While such prior devices may effect a weather resistant assembly, they all require that a cover be “opened” for insertion of a plug, and then that the cover be “closed” after the plug is inserted, in order to operate as designed.
It is also known in the prior art to provide various forms of boots, jackets or shrouds, which are designed to enclose a cord-and-plug that can be connected to an electrical outlet in order to provide a weather-resistant connection. U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,080, for example, discloses such a device. Such prior devices, however, generally render the outlet unprotected from moisture whenever a plug (and associated boot/jacket/shroud) is not connected to the outlet.